


Lost In The Flood

by quentinknockout



Series: Suits and Shipyards [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinknockout/pseuds/quentinknockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos is trying to hide his despair after his accident. Stannis comes with an apology. Just domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Flood

Davos didn’t want to admit it, of course. But it started just a few days after the accident. He’d been given weeks of leave, stretching far ahead of him, and there was a sort of blackness that had crept along with it. It wasn’t the money, or anything. There was a tidy amount of compensation that would appear, they’d promised, quickly and without any fuss. No, it was the reality. When Davos sat alone in the bathroom and saw the wrecked mess that had been the fingers of his left hand, well, that was when it hurt, hard.  
He’d always been so competent, and now he couldn’t even button his shirt. Cooking was a favourite hobby but at the moment he could barely open a can of beans. He was too ashamed to admit to Stannis that things were awful, especially when he’d done so much to downplay it all.  
They had hardly seen each other since Stannis had driven him home from the hospital, and though it hurt, Davos could understand. Why should anyone want to be around him? When it came down to it, he was just an idiot, unable to do the most basic manual labour without mutilating himself. He was stupid enough as it was, and now he was maimed on top of it all. Sleep had been difficult to come by since the accident, and he was only managing to drift off when it was close to dawn, still remembering the blood and crunch of bone in his ears. It was horrible. He wished he wasn’t alone but he didn’t want to infect anyone else with his misery — least of all Stannis.  
So he’d kept to himself. The pizza boxes were piling up, steadily, a crooked tower in the corner of his kitchen. It had been hard to clean when one hand was still completely out of action. He was stuck in a mire. A rut. And not sure how to claw his way out.  
A week and a half after it had happened, Davos awoke to a loud clutter in a kitchen. The drawers were crashing, cupboards snapping open and shut. Deathly tired, he hopped out of bed and peeked round the corner to see Stannis ducking under the sink.  
‘What are you doing here?’ He asked, taken aback.  
Stannis turned, gave a smile and kissed him, quickly, as if he belonged there, and as if Davos had no business questioning him. ‘I took the garbage out. The pizza boxes…The tinned food… well, that had to go.’  
Davos noticed the kitchen was spotless, smelling of lemon. The lounge room had been vacuumed. There were no dishes in the sink.  
‘I’ve got the week off.’ Stannis said, as if that explained anything. ‘I asked for it. And I had your spare key, from the last time… I’m so sorry I haven’t been around. End of financial year and all that rubbish.’  
The toaster popped and he collected the slices from it, buttering them quickly on a plate in front of Davos. ‘I can’t cook, this’ll have to do. But that’s not really an excuse, really. I’m really…really sorry I haven’t been here. I should have been.’  
‘Stannis…I…’  
‘I’m sorry. I am.’ Stannis wouldn’t let him talk, his eyes falling on Davos’s unravelling bandage, and wordlessly, he took the hand into his and started to peel back the layers carefully. ‘The thing is – well…The reason I sort of ran away…Well, I’m sure you worked it out.’  
‘Worked out what?’  
Stannis still wasn’t looking at him, his brow knitted, concentrating hard on the bandage.  
‘I find these..sorts… these things quite difficult to say. The thing is… I think I’m possibly — well, in love with you, really.’  
The bandage seemed to be occupying his full attention. Davos stared.  
‘Stannis…’  
‘And well, if you don’t feel the same that’s fine too, and I’m not good at these sorts of things, but I’d like to take care of you, so if you wanted to come stay with me, for a while, it doesn’t have to be permanent, but so I can look after you properly… and I can’t cook, but I can clean and, heat soup, and… well…’ The words were coming out in a rush, flat, trying to sound inoffensive, as Stannis firmly fixed the clip of the bandage in place.  
Davos thought he might cry. This beautiful, brilliant man was trying to speak from the heart, and he was attempting to do it as abruptly and as plainly as possible without even looking at him.   
‘I love you, too.’ Davos murmured, quietly, and he watched Stannis’s expression go slack with relief, and the warmth flood his eyes. ‘And I’d love to stay.’  
Stannis leaned in, his hands still clasped protectively around Davos’s bandaged hand, and Davos felt the smile on Stannis’s lips rather than saw it.  
‘And this…’ Stannis indicated Davos’s hands between his, ‘I know it’s hard, but this, I promise you, will be all right. We can help it. We will be alright. There’s things you can do to help it, and… well, it’s not your good hand, anyway…’   
‘And if you’ve got a spare ten minutes,’ Davos murmured, ‘I’ll prove to you that it’s not at all my good hand.’  
He didn’t have to hint twice. Stannis took him up on the offer. The toast, regrettably, went cold.


End file.
